


PODFIC of Spilled Wide Open

by Addisonzella



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, MSR, Podfic, audiofic, msr podfic, xf podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 16:51:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6996544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addisonzella/pseuds/Addisonzella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Podfic: </p><p>FanFiction that is read aloud and then made available for download. Sometimes the author reads, other times friends or fans of the fic. Great while driving or in meetings! Often popular whilst tread-milling, jogging, etc. Lose pounds to podfic!”</p><p>via Urban Dictionary</p>
            </blockquote>





	PODFIC of Spilled Wide Open

**Author's Note:**

  * For [storybycorey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storybycorey/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Spilled Wide Open](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5798893) by [storybycorey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storybycorey/pseuds/storybycorey). 



Podfic available on Soundcloud: https://soundcloud.com/addisonzella/spilled-wide-open-1

TITLE: Spilled Wide Open  
AUTHOR: StorybyCorey (@storybycorey on Tumblr)  
TEXT: http://archiveofourown.org/works/5798893  
READ BY: Zella (@addison-zella and @xfpodfic on Tumblr)  
FANDOM: The X Files

_Posted with permission. You’re welcome to reblog on Tumblr, but please don’t re-host anywhere without permission._


End file.
